Cell Phones and Toddlers Part Two
by LawDog
Summary: This was originally intended as a one-shot story, but with so many encouraging reviews, I added a Part Two. Family, fun and friends. How much better can it get? Find out! 1,2,3,all together now: "I don't own CSI:Miami, just borrowing the characters..."


Cell Phones and Toddlers Part Two

Thanks to your outpouring of encouragement, I'm going to continue this story. Enjoy & review at will!

"Open it." Horatio urged Calleigh softly.

Calleigh shook her head side to side and fingered the edge of the envelope she held. "I'm more whipped up than a latte. You open it."

Horatio placed one of his hands on the envelope. "OK, we'll do it together, partner. On three. One, two, three. Go."

Inhaling deeply, they both tore the official adoption agency envelope open and read the contents within. "Dear Mr. & Mrs. Caine: We are pleased to inform you that, after much research into your backgrounds…we have decided that you will be ideal parents for Danny…"

Calleigh sank back into the plush leather couch with relief and let out a gust of tension. "Whew!"

Horatio exchanged a smile with Calleigh. "We're going to be parents, sweetheart."

"Two wonderful surprises." Calleigh added, and rubbed her still-trim abdomen with a tender touch. Horatio put his hand over Calleigh's and looked into her gleaming emerald eyes.

"That's usually the way, isn't it? But we'll be upfront about it. No secrets, no stories. "Horatio said gently.

"That would be best. Every child deserves the truth." Calleigh stated firmly.

"And that's what we're all about: to serve and protect." Horatio vowed.

"So let's make Danny's case closed status official this morning." Calleigh grinned.

"Yes, ma'am. After you, Mrs. Caine. " Horatio grinned & helped Calleigh to her feet. Calleigh smiled in gratitude at her husband.

So far, Calleigh's slight weight gain and appetite were effected. Calleigh had only been pregnant two months, yet she truly didn't feel like it. She felt fabulous.

Her appetite rivaled Frank's. so no one noticed her interest in breakfast at the break room turning into a buffet. They thought it was a Southern thing.

In the break room, Horatio silently filled set out coffee cups & Calleigh brought in a tray of pastries, cookies and, of course, donuts.

At precisely 0800, Eric and Ryan arrived together. Both of them noticed the formality of filled coffee cups and goodies neatly layered on the tray. "Hey, H, we getting raises or something?" Eric joked, sliding into a chair.

"Yeah! What's with the room service?" Ryan asked, suspiciously taking in the table settings. "Not that I mind. I'm good with being catered too." Ryan confessed and snagged a pastry off the tray.

"You Easterners usually are." Frank quipped as he walked in.

Calleigh smirked and gave a "no comment" hand sign. "Not goin' there."

Frank observed the sweets and whistled. "Nice spread, folks! What's the occasion?" Frank sat down, gulped back some coffee and nodded in approval.

"Good coffee for a change, too. Calleigh's turn today?"

Calleigh smiled, graciously accepted the compliment. "How did you know?"

"It's not truck driver strength like H's." Eric joked, and got Ryan laughing.

"H's coffee is an amphetamine substitute." Ryan added and took a cup of coffee gratefully from Horatio. He sipped carefully and smiled. "This was worth getting up early for."

Horatio took all of this ribbing good-naturedly and smiled. "All right, you two. Next time, it's on your tab. Starbucks for all." H warned, pointing at them.

Alexx let out a "hmmph" of approval, stirred her lemon tea and chuckled warmly. "You tell 'em honey." Clearing her throat, she looked to Horatio & Calleigh. "So let's do it. What's today got in store for us?"

"Ah, well, we'd like to bring you up to date on the case with the grow-op and the toddler: he's found a new family." Calleigh beamed person to person. Cheers and tapping spoons on cups traveled throughout the break room.

Horatio carried on from there and gave Calleigh's shoulder a squeeze and a loving look. Calleigh echoed the same sentiment back, snaked an arm around his slim waist briefly and looked into Horatio's dancing blue eyes.

"The agency approved our adoption." Horatio added quietly and took a sip of his coffee with a smile. More cheers erupted.

As if reminded of something, Horatio visually singled Frank out. "Oh, and Frank? About that "Get a room "comment?" Horatio asked innocently.

Frank nodded as he chewed a bear claw. "Mm-hmm?"

"Uh-oh…" Eric and Ryan said in unison. They knew where this was going. When Horatio sounded light, it was a prelude to the big bang.

Horatio smoothly pulled a fresh cigar out of his suit pocket and handed it to Frank. Then he grinned. "We did. My gifted, gorgeous Mrs. is expecting." Horatio blushed and turned away from their stunned faces.

Frank put down his bear claw, swallowed his food, accepted the cigar and grinned. "Well color me happy. Congratulations H, Calleigh. This is truly a day to celebrate." Frank stood up to shake both of their hands.

Alexx smiled mysteriously. I thought you looked a little pinker than usual, baby girl. Congratulations." Alexx stood, kissed her friend on the cheek, and hugged her. Calleigh did the same in return. "I understand why you waited this long to tell us. You wanted to make sure things were good.'

Calleigh sipped at her decaf coffee. "I did. And they are. Even better now."

Hugs, kisses and good wishes sped around the break room as Stetler walked in. He stopped just inside the door.

A dark cloud of silent tension followed him as if he were Darth Vader from "Star Wars". "Don't you people have work to do?" he snarled. Stetler took in the formal table settings with distaste. "And I hope this breakfast wasn't on the MDPD's dime."

Horatio leveled a steely gaze at Stetler. "As a matter of fact, Rick, it is-funds from our coffee collection. I trust you don't have a problem with that." Horatio said coldly.

Stetler noted the lack of respect and gulped. "I, uh, no, that's acceptable." "Uhm, I have someone who requested to see you immediately." Stetler turned toward the door. "You may recall Mrs. Smythe from Children's Services." Stetler rushed back to the door. "Mrs. Smythe, this way, please."

Horatio recognized the social worker from previous cases with children and greeted her at the door warmly with a friendly handshake. "Mrs. Smythe, good to see you again. Please join us."

The slight, 50ish brunette shook Horatio's offered hand and smiled a hello to the room. "Thank you, Mr. Caine. Good to see you again too. I brought a guest with me. You'll be getting to know each other soon." Mrs Smythe turned to a policewoman holding a blue blanket.

Calleigh looked to H and held her breath with anticipation. Her eyes were wide with excitement.

Horatio met her eyes with his and nodded as he took the bundle. "Hello Danny. See any familiar faces?" Horatio asked and looking into Danny's big dark eyes.

Horatio walked the toddler to each person. Everyone got a turn holding and cooing at Danny, then Ryan's moment of truth came.

"Um, I haven't have much exposure to kids this little, so maybe I better not." Ryan stepped back with some fear.

Alexx helped him with holding the baby properly. "It doesn't take a PhD, Ryan. Just keep his head up. Like that. There you go." Alexx encouraged and stepped back.

Ryan took a few seconds to warm up to this position and found himself comfortable enough to bounce Danny a little. Giggles rewarded Ryan's efforts.

"Hey! He likes that! Cool." Ryan said and looked up in amazement. Frank, Horatio and Alexx shared a parental look of knowledge.

"They always do, Wolfe. I've got three girls. I know all about it." Frank said wisely.

Ryan walked around, still bouncing the baby. "Like that, huh, Danny? OK, let's go for Superbounce! Wheee!" Ryan gradually bounced the baby higher and a little faster and as he walked past Stetler.

Mrs. Smythe looked wide-eyed and a tad anxious. "Ryan, I really wouldn't do that. He had breakfast on the way over."

Ryan brushed Mrs, Smythe off. "Ah, Danny's all right. Aren't ya, big guy?" Ryan looked at Danny encouragingly.

As if in reply, Danny squealed in delight, hands and feet fluttering with excitement and then…

"Mr. Wolfe! You're getting the dry cleaning bill for this!" Stetler burst with anger, after seeing the orange Technicolor splatter pattern on his shoulders, lapels.

"Ah, gee, Stetler, that would mean the MDPD still pays for the damage. So technically, wouldn't that be a personal expense like breakfast?" Ryan raised an eyebrow quizzically.

Stetler huffed. Defeated again. "I-have to go change." With that witty remark, he left.

Eric and Ryan shared a brotherly high five. Mrs. Smythe hid a laugh behind the wet napkin she was extending to Danny's apricot-coated face.

Horatio turned to Calleigh. "He's going to fit right in."

"Absolutely." Calleigh agreed.

The End


End file.
